What everyone thinks about Jessica Kingdom Hearts
by XxNobodyNamedNamineXx
Summary: I am Jessica,and I have become friends with Sora and the gang.We do complete and total random things so don't be surprised when you hear it.Rated T for some language and some rude content.
1. Destiny Islands

What everyone thinks about Jessica

(Kingdom Hearts)

Sora: She's cool. I just wish she didn't get so mad at me sometimes.

Riku: She's awesome. And she is a good friend of mine

Kairi; She is so much like me. Like a sister

Namine: Same as Kairi said

Roxas: Dude, she's nice…sometimes. She's cool got to admit

Axel: Are you kidding me? She's my best friend! I have fun annoying her.Haha

Donald: She's funny!!

Goofy: She's nice, I think.

King Mickey: She can be lightheaded but she's a good friend

Queen Minnie: She's sweet

Daisy: She definatly has an attitude

Pluto…

Tifa: She kicks butt like me!

Cloud: This girl rocks

Aerith: She's nice

Yuffie: Were a little alike, and she's random,ooh,MATERIA!

Leon: She calls me Squall all the time

Cid: She makes me laugh

Seperoth: She annoys the hell out of me, but she's ok

Demyx: She makes fun of me. She thinks I'm stupid.

Olette: She's a nice person

Hayner: She never stops talking!

Pence: She is a weirdo

Jack Sparrow: She is sneaky, mate!

Will Turner: Umm, she's cool

Elizabeth Swann: She's a good helper

Xaldin: We get into too many fights, we can't stand each other

Ansem: I barely know her but I will talk to her

Saix: She hates me, I hate her

Xemnas: Gahhh, its Jessica!

Larxene: Can't stand her

Yuna: We haven't been around much to know her well, she seems nice

Paine: I guess she's ok

Rikku: She seems as crazy as me!

Xigabar: She scares me, and she makes fun of me

I am at the Destiny Islands, just sitting on the sand. I am really bored, and I'm drawing random pictures in the sand. "Hey Jess, what's up?"Sora replied, coming out of nowhere and almost scaring me to death, as I didn't suspect anyone there. "Hey Sora, thanks for scaring me!"I said. He laughed, as if it were funny. "You never get scared, you're always watching those creepy horror movies with Axel and I don't hear you say their scary" Sora answered. I glared at him, and he shut up quickly. "What do you want to do? I asked Kairi but she doesn't know yet"


	2. The world that never was

What everyone thinks about Jessica

(Kingdom Hearts)

Hello my fellow friends! I am Jessica, or Jess for short. I am 14 years old with long blonde-brown hair and green-blue eyes. I am totally wild and crazy. Don't expect me to be quiet if I don't wan't to. My biggest flaw is I never shut up, not if someone told me too. I am a nice person. Oh and I am obssesed with Kingdom Hearts. I love anime, and my favorite anime I wish was still around is Sailor Moon. I read manga and anime all the time. My found interest is vampires. They are really cool!! All right, if you would like scroll down and see what Kingdom Hearts characters have to say about me. Our story is down below.

Sora: She's cool. I just wish she didn't get so mad at me sometimes.

Riku: She's awesome. And she is a good friend of mine

Kairi; She is so much like me. Like a sister

Namine: Same as Kairi said

Roxas: Dude, she's nice…sometimes. She's cool got to admit

Axel: Are you kidding me? She's my best friend! I have fun annoying her.Ha ha

Donald: She's funny!!

Goofy: She's nice, I think.

King Mickey: She can be lightheaded but she's a good friend

Queen Minnie: She's sweet

Daisy: She definitely has an attitude

Pluto…

Tifa: She kicks butt like me!

Cloud: This girl rocks

Aerith: She's nice

Yuffie: Were a little alike, and she's random,ooh,MATERIA!

Leon: She calls me Squall all the time

Cid: She makes me laugh

Seperoth: She annoys the hell out of me, but she's OK

Demyx: She makes fun of me. She thinks I'm stupid.

Olette: She's a nice person

Hayner: She never stops talking!

Pence: She is a weirdo

Jack Sparrow: She is sneaky, mate!

Will Turner: Um, she's cool

Elizabeth Swan: She's a good helper

Xaldin: We get into too many fights, we can't stand each other

Ansem: I barely know her but I will talk to her

Saix: She hates me, I hate her

Xemnas: Gahhh, its Jessica!

Larxene: Can't stand her

Yuna: We haven't been around much to know her well, she seems nice

Paine: I guess she's OK

Rikku: She seems as crazy as me!

Xigabar: She scares me, and she makes fun of me

Selphie: Shes fun to play with!

Wakka: If you wan't to play blitzball, Jess is a good person to ask mostly

Tidus: Shes fun

I am at the Destiny Islands, just sitting on the sand. I am really bored, and I'm drawing random pictures in the sand. "Hey Jess, what's up?"Sora replied, coming out of nowhere and almost scaring me to death, as I didn't suspect anyone there. "Hey Sora, thanks for scaring me!"I said. He laughed, as if it were funny. "You never get scared, you're always watching those creepy horror movies with Axel and I don't hear you say their scary" Sora answered. I glared at him, and he shut up quickly. "What do you want to do? I asked Kairi but she doesn't know yet"I exclaimed, looking at the sky. "I don't know,maybe we can play blitzball or something!" Sora suggested. " Haven't we played that enough today? " I asked. "Well,um...im bored" he said. "So am I Sora,so am I,hey,I know!Im gonna go make fun of Demyx!" I said eagerly. It was funny to make fun of Demyx, the way he always got upset and got all offensive. "What's the fun in that?I never heard of somebody who likes to do that sort of thing,it's kinda...mean" he told me. I rolled my eyes."Sora,what the hell?You think everything is mean,I have never seen somebody like that, maybe I should start to make fun of you" I teased. He didn't reply, he looked angry. "Aww,come on,you know I didn't mean it" I said. "All right,maybe I shouldn't take you seriously,your never serious,anyway" Sora replied,accepting my "sincere" apology. "Ooh!!Nachos!!" I yelled randomly. Sora stared blankly at me, wondering what I was talking about. I pointed at the nachos Riku had in his hand. "Riku!!Gimme nachos!" I demanded. He stopped walking suddenly, and looked at me. "Uh-oh" he replied. If he was going to run away from me, I would just chase after him and I would get nachos one way or another. I ran to him quickly,giving him my innocent smile.He sighed in defeat,and handed me a nacho. "Yesss" I said, and I started to eat my nacho. I took another nacho from him when he wasn't looking. "All right, im going to the world that never was and im going to make fun of Demyx,anyone coming with me?" I asked. "No, I have stuff to do,im helping Namine unpack her things"Riku replied. Namine had just moved in to Destiny Islands,and Riku had offered to help her unpack. "Tell her I said hi,I haven't gotten to talk to her in a while,it sucks" I told Riku. Riku nodded, and I turned to Sora. "What about you, Sora?Coming?" I asked. "Uh no,you go ahead" he assured me.Since Kairi was strangely busy,too, I wen't into the new Destiny Islands gummi hangar and walked over to my purple gummi ship.It probably still needed work but at least I could fly it. So I took off to the World that never was,leaving my gummi window slightly open to feel the air. Of course there were no heartless,since Sora and everyone else defeated all of the Heartless.There was nothing standing in our way now.


End file.
